Dulce Historia
by UchiKaze No SasuNaru
Summary: "Hanya sepenggal cerita di pagi hari di antara cerita-cerita SasuNaru yang lain. I hope you like it "


_UchiKaze no SasuNaru present~_

_Declaimer: __ Masashi Kishimoto_

_Pair: SasuNaru ~always~_

_Rated: K+_

_Genre: Romance & Family_

_Warning: Yaoi, Boyxboy, M-preg,OOC,typos,dll._

_Summary: "Hanya sepenggal cerita di pagi hari di antara cerita-cerita SasuNaru yang lain. I hope you like it minna~ ^^" _

_Sebelumnya Kaze minta maaf karena belum bisa update fic-fic yang lain. Jujur kalau multichap butuh otak ekstra hehe.. jadi untuk sementara waktu Kaze cuma bisa update fic oneshot~ gomen ya yang nungguin fic multichap.a Kaze.. tapi Kaze pasti usahain update kok.._

_And mohon maaf kalau ada kesamaan di dalam.a.._

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! **_

" _Dulce Historia"_

サスナル

"MICHI-NIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Bruk. Sasuke refleks terjatuh dari ranjangnya karena terkejut mendengar suara teriakan cempreng yang cukup bisa membuat semua orang tuli mendadak jika mendengarnya. Laki-laki berumur 26 tahun ini mengacak surai raven-nya sambil mendengus dengan kesal. Itu pasti suara anak bungsu-nya, Arashi. Anak bungsu-nya? Tentu saja. Jangan berfikir kalau laki-laki tampan penyandang marga 'Uchiha' ini masih single. Anda salah besar. Pada kenyataannya ia sudah menikah dan memiliki dua orang anak.

Ia segera bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya yang tidak elit yaitu bagian pinggang ke atas di lantai dan bagian pinggang kebawah bersandar di tepi ranjang. Ia bergegas berlari keluar kamarnya dan mencari sumber suara yang tadi tiba-tiba mengagetkannya.

"Michi-nii kembalikan~" Rengek bocah kecil berumur empat tahun itu sambil melompat-lompat menggapai buku gambar miliknya yang dipegang sang kakak. Sebenarnya ia sudah tidak kuat untuk tidak menangis sekarang. Tapi ia sudah berjanji pada Kaa-sanya tadi untuk tidak nakal. Jadi ia hanya merengek dan mencoba mengambil buku gambarnya dari kakak-nya yang lebih tinggi itu. Walau hasilnya nihil.

"Michi-nii~" Rengek Arashi lagi. Ia sudah tidak melompat-lompat lagi karena kelelahan. Dan tampaknya sang kakak sama sekali tidak perduli dan terus melihat-lihat isi buku gambar milik adiknya. Dari dulu ia sangat penasaran dengan isi buku gambar milik adiknya ini. Karena setiap adiknya menggambar ia pasti tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Dan sebagai kakak yang baik ia tidak mau adiknya mendadak menjadi gila karena terus-terusan seperti itu.

"Hiks~" Michi membelalakkan matanya begitu mendengar isakan kecil yang keluar dari mulut adiknya. 'Gawat' pikirnya.

"Hiks, HUWEEEEEE~" Tuh 'kan!

"MICHI!" Teriak Sasuke menggema di seluruh sudut rumah mewah miliknya itu. Membuat Michi harus menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat.

"He-hei. Aku hanya bercanda 'Rashi. Ini kukembalikan." Kata Michi sambil menaruh buku gambar adiknya ke atas meja. Lain kali ia tidak akan mencoba melihat isi buku gambar milik adiknya lagi karena ternyata isinya hanya coretan-coretan tidak jelas berwarna-warni khas anak kecil saja. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah pintu begitu mendengar pintu ruang bermain dibuka dengan tidak pelan. Dan disana berdiri ayahnya yang berpenampilan acak-acakan mirip gelandangan yang pernah ia lihat di jalan. Mata biru langitnya segera menutup begitu melihat wajah ayahnya sudah sangat memerah, kesal mungkin? Setelah beberapa saat menunggu ayahnya memberikan ceramahan ia kembali membuka matanya karena ayahnya hanya diam saja.

"Tou-san~" Arashi yang melihat ayahnya berdiri di depan pintu segera berlari dan memeluk ayahnya dengan erat sambil terisak kecil. Sasuke kemudian menggendong putra bungsunya yang sangat manja itu. Hah, ia bahkan belum sempat mandi. Dan dimana istrinya? Kenapa sedari-tadi tidak kelihatan? Ia lalu menatap anak sulungnya.

"Dimana Kaa-sanmu?" Tanyanya sambil mengusap punggung Arashi yang membenamkan wajah di bahunya.

"Tadi kaa-san bilang akan membeli bahan makanan karena persediaan di rumah sudah habis." Jawabnya sambil melihat ke arah adiknya.

"Hn. Sebaiknya kau mandi. Hari ini les 'kan?" Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di sofa single yang ada di ruangan itu. Mengangguk kecil Michi pun segera berlalu.

Sasuke kembali menghela nafas sambil melirik jam dinding berbentuk bunga matahari yang ada di sana. Masih jam enam pagi tapi anaknya sudah berteriak-teriak. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin bersantai mumpung hari ini hari libur setelah lima hari penuh sibuk di kantornya. Yah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Itu resikonya orang yang sudah memiliki keluarga. Harus pandai membagi waktu antara pekerjaan dengan keluarga yang sebenarnya itu lebih penting. Karena sebanyak-banyaknya mempunyai harta tapi keluarga tidak peduli apa gunanya? Lebih baik memiliki harta cukup dan membagi suka duka bersama keluarga bukan?

"Tou-san." Panggil Arashi pelan. Isakannya sudah berhenti tadi.

"Hn?" Sasuke mengelus surai emas anak bungsunya perlahan sambil menghirup wangi jeruk bercampur susu yang ada di sana.

"Kaa-san~"

"Sebentar lagi Kaa-san pulang. 'Rashi lapar?" Sasuke mengusap dahi Arashi yang penuh keringat. Kebiasaan, jika Arashi menangis ia akan berkeringat. Arashi mendongakan kepalanya lalu menatap wajah ayah-nya. Mata onyx bulat-nya yang mirip dengan ayah-nya mengerjap-ngerjap bingung. Sasuke terkekeh kecil melihat kelakuan anak bungsunya. Jika sudah begini anak manjanya ini pasti menginginkan sesuatu darinya. "Nani?" Tanya-nya.

" 'Rashi mau ice cream~" Katanya sambil tersenyum lebar menampakkan gigi susu-nya.

"Hn. Nanti Tou-san belikan. Ayo kebawah siapa tahu Kaa-san mu sudah hampir sampai." Ajak Sasuke. Dan diangguki Arashi dengan semangat. Ia kemudian bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan keluar ruangan itu.

Naruto memarkirkan mobil kuning metalic-nya di garasi dan segera keluar dari dalam mobil sambil menenteng belanjaan di kedua tangan-nya dengan terburu-buru. Ia kemudian mendorong pintu mobil dengan kaki kirinya supaya menutup. Tak ingin berlama-lama takut terjadi sesuatu kepada kedua anak-nya, karena tadi Sasuke belum bangun dan dirumah tidak ada satupun pelayan karena ia memang sengaja tidak menyewa pelayan. Berlari terburu-buru menuju pintu utama rumah-nya dengan Sasuke. Menaruh salah satu belanjaannya di lantai ia kemudian memencet bel. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat pintu pun terbuka dan iris biru cerahnya melihat suaminya yang tadi membuka pintu dan menggendong Arashi.

"Tadaima." Ucapnya sambil mengecup singkat bibir tipis suaminya, mengambil belanjaan-nya kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah dan dibalas gumaman tidak jelas oleh Sasuke.

" 'Suke, mana Michi?" Tanya-nya sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dapur. Sasuke mengikuti langkah kaki istrinya sambil mengusap lembut punggung Arashi.

"Mandi. Kenapa lama sekali Dobe?"

Naruto meletakkan belanjaannya di meja counter. Penyandang marga Namikaze yang sekarang berubah menjadi 'Uchiha' ini menatap wajah suaminya dengan lekat. "Tadi aku mencari toko yang buka 24 jam. Kalau aku membeli makanan siap saji untuk sarapan kalian tidak akan mau memakan-nya 'kan?"

Yah, Sasuke dan kedua anaknya memang tidak mau kalau tidak makan masakan dari Naruto atau Mikoto – Ibu Sasuke. Jadi percuma saja kalau membeli makanan di luar mereka tidak akan mau makan. Entah kenapa alasan-nya. Setiap Sasuke berangkat ke kantor ia juga akan dibawakan bekal oleh Naruto.

"Hn."

"Kaa-san." Panggil Arashi tiba-tiba membuat Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh bersamaan kearahnya. Arashi menjulurkan kedua lengannya. Mengerti maksud Arashi Naruto segera menggendong-nya.

"Ada apa sayang?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengusap pelan rambut Arashi.

"Tadi Nii lihat buku gambar 'Rashi~" Rengek Arashi sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher ibunya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Gambaran Arashi 'kan bagus." Naruto melirik Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan lekat. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan suara tawa yang akan keluar dari mulutnya begitu menyadari penampilan Sasuke. Rambut acak-acakan, pakaian yang lusuh dan berantakan, oh jangan lupakan sandal rumah yang hanya ia pakai hanya sebelah kanan dan sebelahnya lagi tidak dipakai.

"Sasuke. Kau tidak mandi? Aku juga akan memandikan Arashi." Naruto lalu melenggang pergi dari dapur menuju kamar kedua anaknya.

"Hn."

"Michi mau sarapan apa?" Tanya Naruto pada anak sulungnya yang sedang tiduran di ranjangnya sambil membaca buku. Tangan-nya sibuk menggosok pelan rambut Arashi dengan handuk.

"Terserah Kaa-san saja yang penting bukan makanan yang beli dari luar." Jawab Michi. "Kaa-san." Panggilnya.

"Ya?" Naruto memilah baju yang akan dipakai Arashi.

"Kapan kita kerumah Baa-san?" Mengubah posisi badan-nya menjadi tengkurap ia memandang ke arah ibunya. Ia sudah sangat lama tidak bertemu dan sudah sangat merindukan ibu dari Tou-sannya, tentu saja kakek-nya juga. Karena neneknya hanya tinggal satu dan itu dari pihak ayahnya. Sementara dari ibunya sudah lama meninggal semenjak ibunya baru berumur tiga hari karena terserang suatu penyakit, itu menurut cerita kakek-nya.

Naruto memakaikan kaos berwarna hijau muda dan celana pendek selutut berwarna abu-abu ke Arashi kemudian memandang Michi. "Kalau Tou-sanmu ada libur panjang kita pasti kesana kok." Naruto melempar senyum manis ke anak sulungnya dan membuat Michi tersipu kemudian menunduk-kan wajahnya.

'Pantas Tou-san tergila-gila pada Kaa-san.' Pikirnya dalam hati.

Setelah tadi memandikan Arashi ia segera turun ke dapur untuk membuatkan sarapan untuk keluarga kecilnya. Sedang sibuk memotong bawang bombay tiba-tiba sepasang lengan putih memeluk pinggang-nya dan ia sudah benar-benar hafal siapa pemilik lengan itu. Ia lalu menoleh dan mendapati wajah suaminya yang sedang menatapnya. Bau mint segera tercium oleh hidungnya. Sasuke mengecup singkat bibir cherry milik Naruto.

"Kau mau masak apa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melihat bahan yang akan dimasak Naruto.

"Sup dan ramen." Jawab Naruto sambil kembali memotong bawang bombay. "Teme. Kapan kau libur?" Sambungnya.

"Hn. Doushite?" Sasuke menghirup wangi leher Naruto sambil sesekali menggigit kecil leher berwarna tan itu.

"Te-Teme... hentikan!" Naruto menyikut perut Sasuke sampai Sasuke melangkah mundur sambil memekik pelan.

"Pelit." Gumam Sasuke sambil menduduk-kan dirinya di kursi makan. Naruto mendengus lalu kembali melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

"Michi minta ke rumah Kaa-san." Kata Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Hn. Kapan?" Tanya Sasuke. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil bertopang dagu.

"Kalau kau libur."

"Bagaimana kalau besok?"

Naruto membelalak-kan matanya ia kemudian berlari ke arah Sasuke, memeluknya erat lalu menciumi seluruh wajah suami-nya. Membuat Sasuke membuka mata-nya karena kaget lalu tersenyum tipis.

Keluarga Uchiha satu ini sarapan dengan tenang pagi ini. Tidak seperti pagi-pagi yang sebelumnya. Lauk yang bertebaran di seluruh area dapur dan air minum yang tumpah karena ulah putra-putra Sasuke dan Naruto. Naruto menyuapi Arashi yang sedang asyik bermain puzzle di tangan-nya sambil sesekali menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. Sementara Sasuke dan Michi memakan makanan mereka dengan tenang.

TIN!

Suara klakson mobil yang mereka sudah hafal milik siapa membuat mereka mengalihkan pandangan dari makanan yang ada di hadapan mereka ke arah pintu dapur. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian muncul sang pemilik mobil yang ternyata Uchiha Itachi – Kakak Sasuke. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai masuk ke area dapur sambil memutar-muntar kunci mobil yang ada di tangannya dengan jari telunjuk-nya.

"Paman-Tachi!" Pekik Arashi heboh begitu melihat sosok Itachi. Itachi yang melihatnya tertawa kecil lalu menggendong keponakan kecil-nya.

"Hei, apa kabar 'Rashi-chan?" Tanya-nya sambil mengecup kedua pipi chubby Arashi. Bukannya menjawab Arashi malah terkekeh-kekeh geli. Itachi kemudian menduduk-kan dirinya di salah satu kursi berhadapan dengan adiknya.

"Tumben Itachi-nii datang cepat sekali?" Tanya Naruto ia kembali menyuapi Arashi.

" Tadi Kyuu memintaku membeli sesuatu di minimarket makanya aku kesini sekalian mengantar Michi." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum charming.

"Paling-paling kau disuruh membeli k-hmp!" Belum selesai Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya sudah terlebih dahulu mulut-nya dibekap oleh Naruto.

"Teme!" Pekik Naruto sambil memberikan death glare ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke mendorong pelan tangan Naruto. Lalu meminum air putih yang sudah ada di gelasnya. Naruto pun kembali duduk di tempatnya setelah tadi sempat berdiri lantaran untuk membekap mulut suaminya. Michi yang duduk di tengah-tengah Sasuke dan Naruto hanya memutar kedua bola-matanya bosan. Ia lalu membersihkan sudut mulutnya dengan sapu tangan.

"Aku selesai." Gumamnya sambil berdiri dari kursinya. Mendengar suara Michi Itachi pun menoleh.

"Sudah selesai? Ayo berangkat!" Itachi lalu berdiri sambil meraih kunci mobil yang tadi ia taruh di atas meja. Michi mengangguk pelan menyetujui.

"Tidak sarapan dulu Itachi-nii?" Naruto menatap Itachi yang sudah berdiri di sebelah Michi. Dan dibalas gelengan pelan dari orang yang bersangkutan.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san aku berangkat." Pamit Michi sambil mencium pipi kedua orang-tuanya.

"Hati-hati di jalan."

"Hn. Hati-hati."

Setelah Michi berangkat Naruto segera membereskan piring dan alat-alat makan yang tadi digunakan untuk sarapan sementara Sasuke membawa Arashi ke ruang bermain.

Ia tersenyum lebar begitu pekerjaannya selesai. Ia bergegas menuju ke ruang bermain untuk menemui Arashi dan Sasuke. Sekalian istirahat sejenak.

Ketika sampai di ruang bermain ia melihat Sasuke yang sedang menepuk-nepuk punggung Arashi perlahan dan Arashi yang tertidur nyenyak di atas karpet permadani. Perlahan ia mendekat lalu duduk di samping Sasuke. Sasuke yang menyadarinya pun segera menoleh dan tersenyum kecil begitu mendapati Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Dia tertidur?" Tanya Naruto sambil memperhatikan wajah damai anaknya.

"Apa dia tidak bisa tidur, Dobe?" Sasuke balik bertanya. Naruto mengangguk kecil tanda menyetujui. Ia pun mengusap rambut pirang Arashi yang sangat mirip dengan miliknya.

"Dia terbangun jam tiga subuh tadi." Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Arashi kemudian memeluknya perlahan takut membangunkan putra kecil-nya. Hingga tanpa sadar ia juga ikut tertidur. Sasuke yang melihatnya tersenyum lalu mengusap rambut kedua orang yang sangat ia sayangi itu termasuk juga Michi secara bergantian dan ikut tertidur dengan posisi tertuduk karena ia sebenarnya juga masih mengantuk.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uwaaaaah~ maaf kalau hasil.a mengecewakan..

Kaze bener2 minta maaf~

Hehe..

Ya udah karna Kaze udah sangat pusing bye bye yaa~

And RnR!


End file.
